


Medium Pizza, Extra Cheer

by naega_star



Series: love & pizza [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, it's the pizza au again, rating because ~things are alluded to, wrote this in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Baekhyun has a Christmas surprise for Kyungsoo





	Medium Pizza, Extra Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to M, thanks always c:

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had spent Christmas Eve together at Kyungsoo’s apartment, eating the same type of pizza Baekhyun had brought to his doorstep exactly one year prior when he'd quietly, suddenly, become part of Kyungsoo’s world. Unlike that night a year ago, however, this time had ended with Baekhyun climbing into Kyungsoo’s bed, kissing him until they both drifted off to sleep with plans to spend Christmas Day together too.

Gentle rays of sunlight are Baekhyun’s cue to get up, easing out from under the blankets as to not disturb Kyungsoo. He’s got a few presents for him already - a nice business card holder and tickets to a musical he expressed interest in - but Baekhyun’s _special_ present is a little more nostalgic, a little ridiculous, a little naughty.

He reaches into the backpack he’d brought with him and fishes out his old Santa suit from Pizza Xpress. Baekhyun quit a few months back, starting an internship related to his major instead, but he still keeps in touch with the old crew and had gotten Sehun to sneak him one of the old suits. He climbs into the pants and puts the jacket on, opting to leave it open over his bare chest. He doesn’t quite have abs anymore, but Kyungsoo appreciates his body at all levels of squishiness. Not to mention the zipper sticks and nothing ruins the mood faster than being stuck in a Santa suit.

He’s in the bathroom debating on whether to wear a hat or not when he hears quiet groans, signaling Kyungsoo’s starting to wake up. Baekhyun tips back into the bedroom, climbing onto the edge of the bed with his knees spread and putting on his best “fuck me” stare as Kyungsoo rubs the sleep out of his eyes and props himself up, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table to better peer at Baekhyun.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Baekhyun practically purrs, crawling forward to take Kyungsoo’s hands in his and lean in to give him a loud kiss before leaning back. He hadn’t really planned beyond the Santa suit and a kiss, so he’s looking forward to how this will go. He’s pretty sure Kyungsoo will either start to touch his thighs the way he always does when he wants Baekhyun to ride him, or that he’ll flip him over to draw moans from his lips that will make the neighbors complain. What he doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo to give him a once over and start _laughing_.

Baekhyun just looks at his boyfriend with shock and disbelief as he keeps glancing at his Santa getup and giggling uncontrollably. “What’s so funny???”

Kyungsoo coughs, composing himself, and sits up as much as he can with Baekhyun still straddling his lap. “Sorry it’s just...the pizza Santa suit? Really?”

Baekhyun pouts, fussing with the white trim on his coat sleeve. “It’s what I was wearing when we first met...but without a shirt underneath! It’s supposed to be sexy…” Baekhyun tries not to show his disappointment, but he must have made it obvious because next thing he knows Kyungsoo is cradling his face and giving him a gentle kiss.

“The Santa look doesn’t really do it for me...but _you_ are sexy and adorable and the best thing I could wake up to on Christmas morning. Merry Christmas, by the way,” Kyungsoo says, punctuating his sentence with another kiss, and then another until Baekhyun is smiling again. “Now...why don’t you go ditch the red and white and come back to bed so we can start Christmas off right?”

Baekhyun perks up at that, ready to strip down before he pauses. “It really doesn’t do anything for you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Beyond nostalgia? No. Also I don’t really feel like having cheap fleece and fake fur trim rubbing against my face while I eat you out.”

“Oh…. _oh_ ” Baekhyun replies as Kyungsoo’s words sink in, arousal only increasing as Kyungsoo lies back and gets into position, arching an eyebrow as if to say “Well? What are you waiting for?” 

Baekhyun has never undressed so quickly in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here but Merry Christmas


End file.
